Bratfest at Tiffany's my version
by Sophiiax3
Summary: takes place directly after sealed with a diss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just started Fanfiction and I wrote this story just to see how i would do so far...p.s. everything in this story belongs to Lisi Harrison

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Monday, May 3rd

8:49 A.M.

"LBR."

All five girls sat in silence with the same thought in mind. With the Briarwood boys becoming the new alphas of OCD, the Pretty Committee would be nothing but _losers beyond repair_.

"NO!" Massie screeched aloud.

Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all turned their heads to her in confusion.

"This is im-possible" Massie said.

Claire soon caught on.

"I don't think it's impossible, Mass, all the girls are already drooling over the guys."

Claire turned her head slightly to see Cam laughing at something Olivia, the school's beautiful ditz, had said. Claire's eyes burned with tears that were almost ready to come out.

The others soon realized what Massie was thinking as well.

"Umm I think Claire is right Massie" Kristen said.

Alicia and Dylan nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

Massie stared at them with an evil gaze in her eyes.

"No, someone has to show them who's boss, and that someone...is us. They cant just barge in here and act like they rule OCD. No, The PC will always be under rule." She said smirking.

Dylan and Kristen smiled as well.

Alicia stomped her Jimmy Choo boots on Josh's Yankee cap.

Claire looked away obviously still thinking of Cam.

Massie ignored her for now.

"Derrington will never wish he called me immature..." she mumbled to herself.

Just at that moment Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris walked by the Pretty Committee. Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire quickly looked away not knowing what to do. Massie, however, was never afraid. As much as she secretly wanted Derrington back, she never looked away at the five "alpha" boys. She straightened her back, fluffed her hair quickly, and looked towards them. Her eyes locked with Derrington's, and suddenly it felt like no one was around her. She stared into his big brown eyes and wanted to willingly let him embrace her in her arms. Her insides melted. Her confidence lowered. She began to realize how special he was to her, and she was not letting go so easily. She shaked her head of all the thoughts that were filling her brain. No, this was war.

A/N: plzzz r&r so i can continue writing


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day School

The Halls

Monday, May 3rd

9:50 A.M.

After an extremely long speech, about how the boys and girls should respect each other during the time being, from Principal Burns, all of the children were just dieing to get out of the auditorium. Principal Burns also granted them all 1st period free of classes, so all of the children could get to know each other...like they didn't know each other already...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!

The bell rang and the newly made co-ed school was now in motion. Every one filed out of the room as fast as possible, girls "accidentally" falling in front of their crushes, and boys shoving into girls.

"Don't run," Massie warned the girls "It'll make us look desperate."

All of the girls lowered their paces. When they reached the main hallway they immediately went straight to their lockers, as commanded by Massie.

"Tell me again, why do we need to go to our lockers? We don't have 1st period remember?" said Kristen.

"Of course I remember, we need our books so that we could get to 2nd period faster than usual."

"EW, why?" said Dylan, disgusted.

"Because, we need to get our seats before any LBR boys _and _girls take our seats...and we need see if there are any cute boys in our class, so we could make a plan to destroy the alpha boys." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Cute boys, I'm already liking the sound of that!" exclaimed Alicia.

Claire bit her thumb nail, thinking of any boys being cute besides Cam made her feel sick. Massie sensed Claire's feelings and made a note to herself she had to help Claire with this otherwise her plan, that wasn't decided yet, could be ruined. As much as she wanted Derrington back, it was more important to get her hard earned popularity back. Love would just have to wait.

"But wait! What about the boy fast?" asked Kristen.

"Boy fast, not anymore, that was before Briarwood collapsed, our boy fast is just about to be broken..." said Massie.

"YIPEE, now I can talk to Josh again...and we can..." Alicia paused; she forgot Josh was one of the alphas that they were taking down. This sucked, just when Josh was finally starting to like her, she had to give it all up, or maybe not. Massie wasn't the boss of her. Well actually she kind of is the boss of her. But Massie doesn't control her love life. She could keep it a secret, and she could tell Josh to keep it a secret too. Yeah. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Massie.

Uh-oh, Alicia couldn't tell her about Josh...

"Um, about how great it's going to be to bring all the guys down..." lied Alicia.

"Oh, yea I know its perfect," said Massie. "Okay, girls, 1st period is almost over and we have to get to class now, oh yea and also mandatory meeting at my house right after school, we need a plan." Massie said.

She turned around to see if they were listening. "Ugh" she muttered to herself. They all got stuck in the crowd. Luckily, they all had History next period, someone was bound to get there and save her a seat, so Massie decided to take her time. She turned on her heel to see...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay I lied I did keep u waiting sorry ill update more frequently hopefully **

Octavian Country Day School

The Halls

Monday, May 3rd

10:39 A.M.

Derrington...staring right at her, looking more ah-dorable than ever. Once again Massie Block lost her confidence. She twirled her auburn hair around her finger, looked to see if anyone was behind her, and fiddled with the books in her hands, anything that could distract her from looking at the person in front of her. What Massie found weird was that Derrington wasn't moving. Maybe it was because she was standing in front of him, or maybe he didn't know where to go. Ugh, why doesn't she just ask so she doesn't have another fight with him about her being so...immature.

RIINNGGG, the bell rang for 2nd period classes, she had to get going. JUST ASK, a little voice in Massie's head said.

She took a deep breath and spoke, trying to act confident.

"Are you lost?" Massie asked

Derrington shook his head slowly.

"Okay, then I guess you just can't move...oh I'm sorry I think that was just a little _immature_ of me to ask" she said abruptly.

She turned around and was about to take off, when she felt someone holding onto her messenger bag. She turned back to see Derrington holding onto the strap of her bag. She was confused. Should she pull off his hand and leave...or should she wait to see what he has to say. Luckily Derrington began to spoke.

"Look Massie," He began.

Massie was startled for a second; he hardly ever used her first name unless he was really angry, or really serious.

"I know some of the things I said to you at Skye's party were a little harsh." He said.

Massie raised her freshly waxed eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not a little, but I've been thinking, and without you, I really can't focus on anything, like in soccer I can't catch, or save, a single goal. It's frustrating, we've only been going out (he blushed) for a couple of months, and this is what happens when we get into a little argument. Ughh…and those 8th grade girls, all they do is say how cute I am they don't even know my personality. And I haven't gotten a single one of their numbers…" he mumbled softly.

Massie giggled at his stupidity. She thought for a moment…he hadn't apologized yet for calling her immature in front of everybody.

"Look Block, I'm really sorry…" he said.

There you go, Massie thought and smiled to herself.

"Sorry for everything I did and said, anything that hurt you at all, I'm really sorry," He turned pink and stepped a little closer to her.

"It's O…" She paused, what about her plan to take all the alpha boys down. What about Claire and Cam, and Alicia and Josh. Ehmagawd, she thought...she ruined everyone's relationships all because of her feelings. How could she do something like that? She never felt like this before, she did a lot of mean things in the past but this was the lowest. No, she had to fix this, before she started again with Derrington.

RIINNGGG the warning bell rang, now she had to get to class, unless she wanted to hear a speech from Mr. Myner about tardiness.

"I have to go..." Massie turned around.

"But, you didn't...and I...and you" Derrington stuttered over his words not sure what was going on.

Massie stopped. She thought for a second, turned around, and walked back towards him.

"Meet me at Dr. Juice at 4:30, bring Cam and Josh, and ill bring Claire and Alicia, don't tell them that us three are going, otherwise they might change their minds."

Derrington just smiled. Massie tilted her head slightly, wondering what he was thinking. Then he leaned in, and gave Massie a long kiss. It took Massie off guard, but she didn't pull back. It had been at least a month since they kissed, and she sort of longed for one. When they broke apart, Derrington simply turned around and began walking confidently to class, of course wiping the lip gloss of his lips before strode off.

**A/N: R&R plz and I'll try to post a new chapters as fast as possible**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY! Seriously I had no time, busy with school and other things around the house, I'll try to update more often, but can't promise anything...sorry **

Octavian Country Day School

Mr. Myner's Class

May 3rd

10:45 A.M.

Massie arrived in Mr. Myner's class, just as the second bell rang. Mr. Myner, gave her a stern look, and motioned her to take her seat. Luckily, The Pretty Committee had saved her a seat in between Alicia and Claire.

"Perfect." She thought. She sat down and motioned both of them to take out their cell phones. On her way to class, Massie had thought about a plan to trick them both into coming to Dr. Juice with her.

**Massie: **A and C u two r cuming to Dr. Juice with me after school, gonna help u two get ur guys back, need to think of a plan. Don't tell K and D, it'll be too much to get their guys back now, we have to work on u two first. And by the way the plan is off we're not getting back at the guys after all. I realized that to get our alpha status back we need them to make us look good, if we try to get back at them, it'll be just a big clique war!

Alicia thought for a moment, she couldn't go to Dr. Juice with Massie _today_ before she got to class she met up with Josh and he had asked her to come over his house to hang out. Although it was sweet of Massie to realize her relationship status, but she really wanted to hang out with Josh, Massie could re-schedule couldn't she?

**Alicia: **Sry Mass, can't, remember last week I told u how my grandmother is coming from Spain; well I have to help my mom get the house ready, our maid is sick, ugh, umm maybe some other time.

Alicia felt bad about fibbing, but time with Josh was crucial right now.

**Massie: **Whatevs, Kuh-laire?

Claire sat there thinking, she promised Layne she would go see Transformers with her today. As much as she wanted Cam back, knowing Massie it would probably have to do with making the guys jealous, she already hurt Cam once, and she was _so_ not going to do it again. She would have to get Cam back the old fashioned way.

**Claire:** Sorry, promised Layne 2 weeks ago that I would go to the movies with her today.

Massie sat there in silence, what was she going to do now? How was she going to tell Derrington? Her plan was coming down in pieces. Ugh. She created this problem and she had to fix this. Massie would just have to go down to Dr. Juice by herself and explain to the guys what happened.

**Massie: **fine, see if I help you guys again.

Claire and Alicia felt bad, but they had to do what was best for themselves.

Soon after, Massie texted Dylan and Kristen letting them know the plan was off, and that there was no meeting at the Block Estate today.

**Massie:** I already told C and A, the plan is off and the meeting after school, I'll explain later when I get more details...sorry guys.

If she got more details...

**Dylan:** Ugh, its okay I can wait.

**Kristen:** Yea, me too, I guess

**Meanwhile...**

Octavian Country Day School

Algebra 1

May 3rd

11:00 A.M

**Derrick: **C and J, Dr. Juice today after school? Drinks are on me.

**Josh: **I'm down with that!

"Yes!" Derrick thought. One down, one to go.

Josh immediately remembered that he had plans with Alicia today.

**Josh:** Oh crap, I forgot, cousins coming from Barbados today gotta pick them up at airport sorry D.

**Cam:** Me neither, concert with Harris today.

Cam had lied, but he really was not in the mood to go, even if it did involve free food. He was having mixed emotions about Claire lately.

**Derrick:** Ugh, okay.

"So close." He thought. He decided to go to Dr. Juice anyways, and tell Massie and the girls what happened.

**A/N: Hmm what will happen next?? Stay tuned...already started next chapter. R&R PLZ!! You guys are awesome, so many reviews thanks! **


End file.
